User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 13
Chapter 13: One more day 'till Christmas... Order’s eyes fluttered open. Stretching her limbs, she rose to her feet. Her normal, not ghostly feet. Her heart leapt to her throat in excitement. Order immediately checked on everyone else. They were sleeping on the ground, but completely physical and alive. She could’ve collapsed in relief if she hadn’t been so wound-up. L was the next one to wake up, rubbing her eyes and scanning the room. After a few moments, she was satisfied and turned her attention to the others. Her eyes settled on Order. L gave a shaky thumbs-up. “We did it, didn’t we?” Order nodded enthusiastically. She then turned her focus to the clock by Domitron’s bed. It read no differently than from when Louis had started everything. By now, Wolf and G had risen to their feet, and were assisting Domitron and Narrator. Order pulled Narrator to his feet, and was instantly smothered in a hug by him. Seeing everyone awake and alive again made Domitron happier than he’d been in what had felt like a long while. He felt the edge of his bed, letting bits of dust stick to his fingertips. Real. All of it was real. Time hadn’t passed, but what had occurred meant something. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Domitron straightened and turned to alert the others, but was beaten to the punch. “Wait, where’s Louis? Where’s everyone else?” Wolf asked, glancing around the bedroom nervously. L flung open the window curtains, allowing more silvery moonlight to flood in. Everyone crowded around the window and peered outside. Lights in houses. Lights that had been out before. They were on now. Domi laughed. It really had worked out fine. No one was dead. No timelines had merged. Granted, he had just killed an alternate reality for survival, but maybe they were alive. Maybe. Probably not. “Haha! Yes! No one’s dead! Best Christmas Eve EVER!” Order cheered. Georgia pumped a fist in the air, while Wolf just grinned like a kid on his birthday. L joined Order’s cheer, and Domitron did as well. Narrator stood a bit away from them, observing. He let a soft smile grace his lips. Ignoring the bitter sting of failure on his mind, he slipped past the teens and shut the curtains. “Since we know everyone’s alive, you all can go back to bed. It’s still nighttime,” he advised. Order looked down at the ground, folding her hands as she always did when nervous. “But what if they aren’t? SHouldn’t we go over and-“ Domitron held up his phone, cutting off Order’s sentence. “On it,” he said while typing, “we can just group message everyone. My phone’s right here, so…” There was a bit of pause while everyone waited. Narrator folded his arms and just looked at Order. “Everyone says they’re fine. They woke up at home, mostly. They think we came to the last place we were before crossing universes.” Domitron informed everyone, turning off his phone and placing it by his bedside table. Everyone sighed in relief, and then briefly gave a quick cheer again. Narrator had to literally drag Order and G out of the room before his friends would finally go to bed. As all but Domitron headed to the guest room, Narrator couldn’t shake the feeling he was forgetting something. He didn’t dwell on it for long, though, and each of then bid one another goodnight. He was out like a light. Category:Blog posts